convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinity Parable
The Infinity Parable began on June 22, 2017, and ended on July 25, 2017. It is themed around various Disney properties. When the powerful Thanos learns of the existence of Kingdom Hearts, he allies with a number of villains throughout the multiverse in an attempt to take it into his possession, while also attempting to gather the Hearts of Light in order to find Kingdom Hearts, inadvertently gathering a group of people from different worlds who just might have a chance of stopping him. It was hosted by Jeremi and can be found here. Participants * Amadeus Cho * Artyom Chyornyj * Baymax * Billy Kaplan * Emma Swan * Flash Thompson * Go Go Tomago * Herbert P. Bear * Hercules (α) * Hercules (β) * Hiro Hamada * José Carioca * Judy Hopps * Killian Jones * Marco Diaz * Megara * Orson Krennic * Pocahontas * Rocket Raccoon * Star Butterfly * Tigger * Tommy Shepherd * Violet Parr * Xehanort Other Characters * Aerith Gainsborough * America Chavez * Angela * Artorius Collbrande * Claude Frollo * Corvus Glaive * Darkwing Duck * Darth Maul * David Xanatos * Elisa Maza * Goliath * Hades * Hela * Hudson * Jack Sparrow * Launchpad * Maleficent * Megavolt * Melissa Gold * Pete * Squall Leonhart * Thanos Chapter Details Prologue - "Alabaster Walls" Chapter 1 - "De-Tour" Chapter 2 - "The Long Night" Chapter 3 - "High Sea Adventure" Chapter 4 - "Simply Radiant" Chapter 5 - "Left Out in the Cold" Chapter 6 - "Grave Encounter" Final Chapter - "One with Darkness" Epilogue Details Trivia * In universe, the event is referred to as the "Thanos Incident." * This is the first main event to begin and end in the middle of another main event, having started while The Time Crisis was still going on due to scheduling conflicts. * While Civil War is the first event to feature no participant deaths, this event is the first to have all participants remain with the cast from start to finish, with no one being killed off or rendered comatose unless needed by the plot, as was the case at the end of Chapter Five. * This also marks the first time that a main event to be "themed" in the sense that characters had to coincide with the same theme of the event. In this case, with the exception of "guest slots" given to some who might not have been able to find a suitable character for the event, such as Artyom Chyornyj, a majority of the characters originate from a property belonging to The Walt Disney Company, including Marvel Comics, Pixar, ABC, and LucasArts, among others. ** Restless in Rapture can be said to be a prototype of sorts to the system of character restrictions, as it was the first to require players to play street-level strength characters, while this is the first to require players to play a character to fit the theme. Category:Games Category:The Infinity Parable